


Brave Lone Wolf

by puppylove7



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove7/pseuds/puppylove7
Summary: Asta is a bit of a lone wolf, but it isn't by choice. Everybody shuns him because he is unable to ninjutsu and the fact that he is very loud and too energetic for their liking. Yuno is the one person who is able to see past those flaws.





	Brave Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitedandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/gifts).



> To the recipient of this: I wasn't really sure what to do for this assignment, but after going through your prompts this came to me. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything in this fiction.

 

“Hey look, isn’t he the loser who can’t use any ninjutsu at all?”

“You’re right. I heard that he only passed the graduation exam because they felt bad for him.”

“I really hope that he doesn’t end up in my squad. He is probably the most useless out of us all.”

I head all the other students in the room whispering to one another as we awaited the announcement of who our new squads would be. Normally people would be hurt by what hearing something like that being said about them, but I never let it get to me. While it may be true that I am not able to use any ninjutsu or ginjutsu, but that hasn’t stopped me from giving it my all and putting my best foot forward in my training. I will prove to them that I can be just as good of a ninja as any of them even without the use of ninjutsu or ginjutsu. I will become the best ninja using only my speed and physical strength.

Suddenly, all the whispering stopped and was replaced with every girl in the room squealing. I did not have to look to know who had just entered the room, but I did anyway. I was not surprised by who I saw walking in, not even in the slightest.

There in the doorway was Yuno. I don’t know why all the girls are always swooning over him though. Sure, he is kind of attractive and very talented, but his attitude is quite cold. He doesn’t let anybody get close to him. It is like he doesn’t care for people at all. I’m not sure that I will ever understand what the girls see in him.

My train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt as my eyes met with Yuno’s eyes for a brief moment. I’m not sure what it was, but there was something different in the way he had looked at me. However, I didn’t read too much into it because it was probably just my mind playing tricks on me.

Things got even more odd when Yuno did something that I never would have thought he would do, and that was sit next to me. He could have sat anywhere else in the room, but he chose the one person that everybody seemed to think of as a loser. I tried ignoring the fact that Yuno was sitting right next to me, but the truth is that I could not do it because the instant he sat down, I felt strange.

The second that he sat down my heart started to beat faster than normal and my stomach felt like it was doing summersaults. I don’t know what it means, but it was certainly not something I had ever felt before. However, I didn’t get time to dwell on this for long because within a minute after Yuno had sat down, our sensei had entered the room.

It was at that moment that everybody scrambled to take their seats. I knew very well the reason why they responded as quickly as they did and that was because they wanted to know who would be their new teammates that they would have to work with and go on missions with from this point on. As the rest of the students sat quietly and patiently awaited the results, I felt the urge to speed things along.

 “Come on Sensei, tell us our teams already. We don’t have all day” I yelled as I jumped out of my seat, causing every head in the room to turn to me with rather irritated looks on their faces.

“Asta, would you just do us all a favor and sit down and shut up.”

“You are so annoying, just be quiet for once in your life.”

All the grumbling was put to an end the instant our sensei spoke.

“I’m glad that you are filled with so much eagerness Asta, but please take your seat so I can get to what everybody is waiting for.”

Doing as I was told, I took my seat next to Yuno and waited to hear my name. It felt like an eternity had got by as I heard name after name being called.

“Team seven will consist of Asta, Silva Noelle, and Adlai Gauche.”

I felt the excitement fill within me as I heard my name called and I couldn’t help but to shout out in excitement again.

“Oh yeah, it is good to have you on the team” I say to my two partners only to have them glare at me in return. It was obvious that the two weren’t happy about the assignment and didn’t want to be teamed with me, but of course, I keep my everlasting positive attitude and don’t let it bother me.

“This is the worst. How could I get teamed with somebody as stupid and incompetent as you?”

“I will kill you if you get in the way.”

I heard what they said, but I wasn’t really paying much attention to them. I don’t know why, but when it was discovered that Yuno wasn’t in my team, I swear that I saw a slight look of disappointment on his face. But that couldn’t have been right, why would he even care if I was on his team. If anything, he should be relieved because he doesn’t have to deal with the burden of having me around.

Both my and Yuno’s attention were drawn back to the sensei as he continued with the list.

“Team ten consists of Yuno, Vermillion Mimosa, and Lunettes Klaus.”

After being released for the day, I found myself in a bit of a bind on my way back home from the academy. Suddenly I was surrounded by other students from the academy that were fully intent on giving me a hard time.

“Hey, look who we have here. A single loser who can’t do anything right.”

“Should we show him what a real shinobi is like?”

“Yeah, let’s show him how things are done.”

Usually when in this situation I would just fight them off, at least until they have had enough, but this time was a little different. Instead of having to fight them off myself, I got a little help from the one person that I never expected to see help me out.

“Yuno? What are you doing?”

After asking that question, Yuno looked at me with an expression that just “screamed are you serious?” before speaking in his usual nonchalant tone.

“Are you so stupid that you have to ask that question? Isn’t it obvious, I’m defending you from those who are bullying you.”

No sooner he told me that, he turned back to the group of kids that were messing with me. There was something different about him this time around. I’m not just imagining it this time. This time I know it to be real. His actions told me that he wasn’t acting as he normally would.

I watched as Yuno stood between the group of kids and me. His posture said that he was ready to attack at any time if he felt the need to do so. That wasn’t all, his eyes held a very fierce look to them. He reminded me of a dog protecting his or her owner from something that was going to cause them harm.

What he said was another thing that told me he was different than normal.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“We are trying to prove that he isn’t a true shinobi. I mean he can’t even use any jutsu aside from taijutsu. We are just trying to make him prove his worth.”

Suddenly, something in Yuno snapped and he started to yell at the others. That alone was enough to surprise me, but what he said was even more astounding and kind of heartwarming at the same time.

“He has no reason to prove himself to the likes of you. So what if he can’t use ninjutsu or genjustu, that makes him unique. The fact that he is inimitable is what makes me like him so much. Now get away from him before I make you regret messing with him.”

I just watched as the scene unfolded in front of me. For once in my life, I was at a loss of words. I didn’t know what to say or think about what he had just said. I had never had anybody stand up for me before, much less admit to even liking me slightly.

Before I had time to fully register what had happened, the others were already gone and Yuno was by my side.

“Are you okay Asta?”

It took me a few seconds to come back to reality enough to answer the simple question that was directed at me.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you for doing that, but why did you do it?”

I couldn’t really read him at the moment, the look on his face was odd. He was looking at me like he normally would and that look in his eyes was back again. I can’t figure out what it means, and it was confusing to me. Not only that, but it was causing those weird feelings to emerge within me again. When he answered my question, those feeling intensified.

“Isn’t it obvious? I did say that I like you before. Isn’t that enough reason to defend somebody?”

What he said made sense. Liking somebody, be it as a friend or more is a great reason to want to fight for somebody. Instantly, I concluded that Yuno wanted to be my friend and that was fine by me. It would be nice to have somebody to talk to and spend time with for a change.

“Yeah it is. Does that mean we are friends?”

As I finished my question, Yuno began to walk away without saying a single word to me. He was beginning to go back to his old self again. Did I misread the situation? Did he not want to be my friend after all?

Before I had time to give myself an answer to those questions or think of more to ask myself, Yuno stopped and turned to look at me with a slightly irritated look.

“Are you coming or not?”

That was all I needed to hear before running to catch up with the one and only friend that I had.

* * *

 

I was walking down the hall of the academy and already I could hear the other students in the class causing a bit of a ruckus over one individual student in the class. I never really understood why they had to be so cruel to him just because he couldn’t use ninjutsu like the rest of us. Does that really matter? It isn’t what a person can do that makes up who they are. He is a strong, determined, and energetic individual. Those qualities can make just as good if not better a ninja as somebody who possesses the ability to use ninjutsu and lacks those qualities.

As I entered the classroom everybody stopped talking and looked straight at me. Almost instantly, I heard every girl in the room start to squeal. I knew very well that each of them had a crush or some sort of attraction to me, but the thing is, I have no interest in them at all. There is only one person that I have eyes for and he is the one that everybody seems to dislike more than anybody else. Yes, Asta’s lively personality has caused something to stir inside of me. I never once thought that I would fall for a guy, much less Asta, but there are always surprises in life.

Letting out a sigh and shaking my head slightly, I ignored every girl in the room and just went to find a seat as close to Asta as I could find. Not surprising to me, the seat right beside him was still open. Without a second thought, I went straight to it and sat down. Along the way, my eyes met with his for a second. I already knew how I felt about him, so the butterflies in my stomach was no surprise to me. For some time now, Asta had brought about those kinds of feelings in me. I try to read his face to see if I can decipher what his thoughts and feelings are, but I couldn’t read him. He just looked really confused about something though. Did my coming to sit next to him willingly cause some confusion?

All the squealing came to an end and everything went silent as everybody scrambled to their seats. At first, I was not sure what had happened because I wasn’t paying much attention to anything but my own thoughts and Asta, but it soon became very clear why everybody was responding how they were. The sensei had entered the room. The fact that Asta responded the way he did told me that very clearly.

“Come on Sensei, tell us our teams already. We don’t have all day.”

As expected, the rest of the class wasn’t very pleased with his response and started to chastise him for his actions. But in all honesty, his spontaneous actions bring a bit of energy into the room.

All the grumbling stopped when the sensei spoke.

“I’m glad that you are filled with so much eagerness Asta, but please take your seat so I can get to what everybody is waiting for.”

I quietly watched as Asta sat back down in his seat, but he wasn’t calm in the least. I watched as he continued to fidget in the seat next to me.

“Team seven will consist of Asta, Silva Noelle, and Adlai Gauche.”

I watched as his excitement erupted yet again. I get the impression that he would have responded that way no matter who was on his team, but my thoughts on things were completely different. I was really hoping to be on the same team as Asta, but fate had other plans for us. I guess I will just have to live with this for the time being.

“Oh yeah, it is good to have you on the team.” Asta said to his two teammates, but it was very obvious that the other two were far from happy about the situation.

“This is the worst. How could I get teamed with somebody as stupid and incompetent as you?”

“I will kill you if you get in the way.”

I know that Asta heard what they said to him, but that didn’t seem to bother him in the least. It seemed like his attention was on me for now. Did he notice my disappointed look that was being carried on my face? He seemed confused again. Was he thinking about why I responded the way I did?

Both Asta and I turned our attention back to the sensei when we heard my name called. All confusion that may have been on his face was now gone and curiosity replaced it.

“Team ten consists of Yuno, Vermillion Mimosa, and Lunettes Klaus.”

So that was my new team, girl who couldn’t do anything to defend herself and a guy who thought he was better than those around him. That is just perfect. However, Asta’s group isn’t much better. A girl who thinks she is better than those around her and a guy who has a sick obsession with his sister. It seems like we both got the short end of the stick with our teams.

When we were released for the day, Asta was the first person out the door. That was no big surprise seeing as he always had energy to spare. I took my time leaving the classroom and just watched as the other students filed out of the room one by one. It was for that reason that I was able to hear something that wasn’t very pleasing to me at all.

“Hey, what do you think about causing a little trouble for that loser Asta?”

“That sounds good, but what do you suppose we should do?”

The group of students left the room before I could hear what they were planning on doing. But that didn’t stop me from tailing them. Tailing them undetected was proving to be a very easy task. It wasn’t even the fact that I graduated number one in our class that made it so simple. These guys were very pathetic. I wasn’t even really trying to be stealthy and yet they still had not noticed me. I think that even Asta would have been able to detect me and they say he is a hopeless loser too.

It didn’t take long for the group to act on what they were planning on doing. Poor Asta won’t stand a chance with five on one. It doesn’t matter how strong or fast he is. If they team up on him and attack at once he won’t last wrong.

“Hey, look who we have here. A single loser who can’t do anything right.”

“Should we show him what a real shinobi is like?”

“Yeah, let’s show him how things are done.”

Before they even got the chance to move from where they stood or even draw a kunai, I made my appearance. I wasn’t about to let Asta get hurt because some foolish shinobi wannabes wanted to team up on a single individual. There was no way I would allow that to happen if I could do something to prevent it.

“What do you think you are doing teaming up on him like that?”

Just that simple question was enough to make the opposing group of kids freeze. Everybody knew better than to mess with me and they were no exception. The only one who didn’t freeze was Asta and as always, he was clueless to what was going on.

“Yuno? What are you doing?”

That was another thing about Asta that I found kind of endearing. His naivety was cute in its own way, but at the same time, it was rather irritating. This time it was kind of annoying and it caused me to give him one of my signature “are you serious?” look.

“Are you so stupid that you have to ask that question? Isn’t it obvious, I’m defending you from those who are bullying you.”

As soon as I said that to him, I turned back to the group that was still stuck in the spot. I don’t know why I feel the urge to protect Asta so much, but I have the urge to beat their skulls in for messing with Asta. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I have fallen for the overly hyper fool that is causing me to act this way. Whatever the case is, I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep him safe.

I didn’t have to look at him to know that Asta was standing not too far from me watching as the scene started to unfold. That wasn’t a surprise in the least because he was known to watch others with the hope that someday he would learn to use ninjutsu. What was really odd was the fact that he wasn’t saying anything at all. That wasn’t like him at all, it was kind of concerning. Maybe something was wrong with him after all. With that last thought in my mind, I took a more offensive stance so that I could attack if needed.

“I will ask you again, what do you think you are doing?”

This time I got the answer that I demanded from them, but it was not something that I wanted to hear.

“We are trying to prove that he isn’t a true shinobi. I mean he can’t even use any jutsu aside from taijutsu. We are just trying to make him prove his worth.”

Hearing that caused something in me to snap. I started to verbally lash out at them. That much I didn’t hold back with, but it took everything I had to not physically harm them.

“He has no reason to prove himself to the likes of you. So what if he can’t use ninjutsu or genjustu, that makes him unique. The fact that he is inimitable is what makes me like him so much. Now get away from him before I make you regret messing with him.”

I let out a slight flinch as I realized what I had just said. I had just openly admitted to liking Asta and he was right there behind me. I began to fret what would happen now, but then it hit me, Asta isn’t exactly the brightest person that stands on this planet. There is a very good chance that what I just said wouldn’t even register in his head. I’m seriously hoping that that is what happens because I didn’t mean for that to slip out.

There was one good thing about that little outburst though, the other kids turned tail and ran. I guess they didn’t want to fight after all. Once they were out of sight, I started to walk over to Asta to make sure he was unharmed.

“Are you okay Asta?”

I don’t think that he was completely aware of his surroundings seeing as he had not responded right away. In fact, he looked like he was lost in his own thoughts. But when he finally came back to reality, I was relieved at what I heard come from his mouth.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you for doing that, but why did you do it, why protect me?”

I couldn’t help but to feel like he was hopeless at this point. I mean seriously, I had just admitted to having feelings for him and it didn’t even register. As irritating as that may be, I still can’t stop myself from falling even further for him. I knew he wouldn’t be able to figure out what all of it means, but I couldn’t help but to give him a loving look. I was just happy to be close to him at the moment. But I think that my annoyance for his denseness was being portrayed too, which would only cause more confusion for Asta. I suppose that can’t be helped though.

“Isn’t it obvious? I did say that I like you before. Isn’t that enough reason to defend somebody?”

Judging by the look on his face, what I said sunk in for a change. He seemed to understand what I had just told him. With luck, he finally understood that I had feelings for him. However, I wouldn’t get my hopes up, it is Asta after all.

“Yeah it is. Does that mean we are friends?”

That question stung a bit. So, he only understood half of what I was saying. He understood that I was defending him because I care, but he didn’t quite comprehend just how much I care for him. I guess I can live with that. At least he knows that there is something between us. But I was done with his obliviousness for now and just decided to start to walk away in hopes that he would follow like he typically does.

To my surprise, he wasn’t following. He just stood where he was with a very confused face. I guess something didn’t register in his simple mind after all. I know I shouldn’t let it get to me, but he was beginning to get on my nerves with how he had the tendency to get confused so easily. I had to get his attention to get him to move.

“Are you coming or not?”

That was all that he needed to hear because he was in step with me within seconds of the question being asked. Things may not have turned out exactly how I would have liked, but it is a start.


End file.
